


How to Kill your Lover

by CalvinBae



Series: All My Friends are Dead [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gay, He brought a sword to a gun fight, I don't know why I wrote this, Its probably cause i got killing spree fever, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Not Happy, Seperate POVS to make it sadder, might make this a series of death if your interested, not a good idea, previous character death, sorry for spelling mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalvinBae/pseuds/CalvinBae
Summary: "I love you but your journey must end here." Miles whispers, crying still like a piece of his heart was being ripped away, and in a sense, it was."I-" a gurgle erupted from Asher's mouth with a bloodied cough following shortly after." I love you t-" Asher's voice slowly crept off like an old man falling asleep halfway through his sentence. Miles knew he wouldn't wake up though.





	How to Kill your Lover

Chapter 1: How to kill your Lover

Chapter Text

~~/#\~~

Asher was fighting against people with guns with a sword. Was it the best idea? No. He needed to fight them though. With all he had to be precise. He was saving Miles after all.

Asher bit his lip and caused it to bleed as he held back a cry of pain when two bullets made their home in his left thigh. The pain was almost unbearable as a bullet grazed over his knuckles as he tried to deflect it with the sword. Almost. He would get through the pain to save Miles. Any pain wouldn't be enough to drag him down. Well, if he wasn't human at least.

The almost galaxy haired man stabbed at one of his shooters when he finally got close enough, another bullet making it's home in his body, just in his arm this time. Asher's vision was blurring up with tears caused by the pain. He was so close.

~~#~~

Miles watched Asher get hit with the multiple bullets. He regretted going against Asher's orders and leaving anyway despite his boyfriend's warnings. Miles was in complete tears despite what some people call, his scary exterior.

Asher got closer luckily and when he got not even 40 feet away Miles was freed from his entrapped state. He immediately ran to Asher, the galaxy man's shoulders sagging and dropping his sword with a loud clang, welcoming Miles into his blood soaked arms. 'This was too happy' Miles thought, yet he couldn't care less.

The bullets had ended and everything was quiet, too quiet. The only sounds were the mumbling of Asher and the sobs of Miles. That's when the final blow came.

~~#~~

Asher hugged Miles with all the strength he had, which wasn't much anymore. His body hurt and was ready to shut down but with Miles sobbing in his arms he tried his best to stay conscious and mumble comforting words to him. Asher didn't notice that the sounds around them had ended until a pain broke through his chest and alerted his systems. Miles had picked up Asher's fallen sword and stabbed him through the chest with it, the brown haired man sobbing.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I have to. You can't keep fighting. You can't keep doing this." Miles sobs out as he yanks the sword out of Asher's chest and the shorter man coughs, blood comes up. Miles puts his hand against Asher's cheek, wiping off the blood that had dripped down his chin.

Asher couldn't really register much anymore. He couldn't even feel the excruciating pain he had felt before anymore. His brain could barely even register the feeling of Miles' fingers in his hair as the brown haired man placed a kiss on Asher's forehead.

"I love you but your journey must end here." Miles whispers, crying still like a piece of his heart was being ripped away, and in a sense, it was.

"I-" a gurgle erupted from Asher's mouth with a bloodied cough following shortly after." I love you t-" Asher's voice slowly crept off like an old man falling asleep halfway through his sentence. Miles knew he wouldn't wake up though.

~~#~~

Miles held Asher's dead body close to his chest, even as blood soaked through his clothes. The man from before placed a hand on Miles' shoulder.

"You did well My Son. I'm proud of you for following through with my orders." Miles' father smiles warmly and proudly at his son and that only made the heartbroken man sob harder into the dead man's neck who had once been his living, breathing boyfriend. The man he loved so dearly but not enough to break against his father's orders apparently.

~~/#\~~

Clement sat with Miles through Asher's funeral, the brown haired man had been crying the entire time and Clement knew the exact reason for he had felt this same pain not even a year before. Losing someone you care about is hard. It's harder when you give this person your heart. Braxton and Auburn didn't come and frankly, Clement didn't blame them. While they weren't as close to Asher as Miles or even Clement was, funerals had been hard for them since Sparrow's death 4 years ago. Clement didn't know how long he could be strong. He was afraid that if he was too strong he would die like his friends and lover before him. Braxton might be strong but he wasn't strong enough when it came to his mental health. Auburn was too weak, too dependent, to be strong. Miles, Clement was unsure of. He did not know if Miles had the mental strength to have seen his lover die and that's something Clement would find out in due time.

~~/#\~~

Miles could see Asher's face every time he closed his eyes. He would cry himself to sleep while wearing Asher's clothes, thankful that the smaller man loved large hoodies that Miles could fit in. The brown hairs man got almost no sleep the past two months but it was getting better. At least he was getting at least two hours of sleep now. Miles had never regretted a decision so much in his life and despite Asher's last words to him being 'I love you' Miles couldn't help but feel like Asher hated him him. He couldn't help but feel that his dead lover was still watching over him and was going to make sure he was doomed for the rest of his pathetic life. He felt pathetic... He felt cold. He yearned for the endless heat his portable heater of a boyfriend had. He wanted to be cradled in it but nothing helped. No matter how many blankets or hearing pads he had, they couldn't match the feelings that Miles had with Asher and that only made the adult cry harder, even when his tears dried up.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so poorly written. I'm just getting back into writing.
> 
> Come check me out on tumblr here  
> https://spottedwithfreckles.tumblr.com/


End file.
